Happy Birthday, Tails!
by Injection Fairy Lily
Summary: It's Tails's birthday, but he has to solve the riddles to find out where his party is being held.


Disclaimer: Sonic, Tails, and other characters are copyrighted SEGA and AoStH. I really miss the good old AoStH show since it was cancelled. I have a story just for you readers! ENJOY!

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Season 2  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Happy Birthday, Tails!"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

----One:----

One bright and sunny morning, a ocean-blue, teenage supersonic hedgehog with a spiky haircut, and an attitude was planning a big birthday surprise for Tails, with the help from Amy Rose and Knuckles, of course. They were planning to meet him at an amusment park by making Tails guess all the riddles which leads them right to his friends! Knuckles carefully slipped a small orange envelope into Tails's arms, while he was asleep on the warm and soft grass. The envelope had many riddles that Tails had to solve inside.  
When Tails woke up, he found an envelope in his hand and the envelope said, "Solve all the riddles, Tails,"  
"What?"Tails thought to himself, "solve those riddles on my birthday? What if I can't solve one? What if I can't figure the whole thing out? Wait a minute, I'm a thinker, I know what to do!" Without hesitation, Tails pulled out a small, white, rectangle index card that read,

**"I have no voice yet I speak to you,  
I tell all things in the world that people do  
I have leaves, but I am not a tree.  
I have spines and hinges, but I am not a man or a door,  
I have told you all, I cannot tell you more.**

Tails begin to think for a moment, "Is it a book?"

Tails had gotten the first riddle right! He felt proud of himself because he did it without the help from Sonic so he flew towards the Mobius Library and he pulled out his shiny golden library card to show the librarian. But where on earth was Sonic, Amy Rose and Knuckles?  
Little did he know, two pairs of eyes were watching him from the plant. "Do you see him?" asked one voice out loud. "Shush, Grounder," said another as he put his hands over his mouth. "You want that cute little fleabag fox to hear us?"

Tails pulled another card from the envelope and the card read,

**"The boy is a boy and the girl is a girl but the girl has no idea that she is a girl and the boy has no idea that he is a girl. The boy has long hair and the girl has short hair and the girl takes her top off in front of everyone while the boy thinks that rude and disgusting. Who's who?"  
**

"What?" he asked himself, confused, as he racked his brain for a moment. "The boy is a boy...and the girl is a girl, but...I don't get it...how could a boy be a girl?"

Tails thought for a moment. "Wait a minute! Maybe Knuckles could be a girl because he has long hair, and Amy has spiky hair..." Knuckles with his crimson red hairlocks and Amy with her usual spiky hair flashed in his mind, and he began to picture Knuckles as a girl with long hair..."Then again, I don't think so!" he said, doubtfully right after the buzzing sound that sounded like the same sound that buzzed when a contestant on a game show answered an answer wrong. "...let's see, a girl has short hair, and the girl takes off her top in front of everyone..."

Tails watched a pair of baby raccoon twins at the Mobius beach right next to their mother and one of them took off her top in front of her brother..."Wait a minute, I think they're both babies!" he thought to himself, as he began to proceed further.

Inside the Mobius Amusement Park arcade, Amy Rose was looking at her watch. "I wonder where Tails is? He should be here already..." she wondered. "You can't rush genius, Amy." Knuckles quipped as he and Sonic challenged each other to an arcade game called Dance Off!, a dancing game where 2 players challenged each other as they followed the arrow steps as they rolled to the top of the game screen.


End file.
